Gwaine's Ghostly Tale
by Jillcb
Summary: It is Gwaine's birthday night, and he is celebrating with the rest of the Knights in The Tavern. The subject comes around to Camelot's numerous ghosts that haunt the citadel. Gwaine as usual dismisses the tales as nonesense, but later that night...


It was a Tuesday night and the tavern was bursting with people both Knights and commoners alike. At the centre of all the attention as ever was Gwaine on his birthday night. His fellow Knights had got a table in the middle of the rowdy bar, and Gwaine as ever was commanding the crowd, his voice booming out.

"I'm sorry Leon but there is no such thing as a ghost." Gwaine said banging the table in his excitement.

"You were not born in Camelot Gwaine." Leon pointed out, "I was and can assure you inside the castle there are a number of ghosts that hang around."

"Would you listen to the man ghosts." Gwaine laughed "There is no such thing."

"Well I've also heard of these tales." Percival said knocking back his drink.

"You're a country bumpkin Percival, where you come from people are afraid of their own shadows!" Gwaine laughed.

"I too have heard of these tales." Mordred said leaning towards Gwaine. "In fact in this very place, Mary over there was telling me about a ghost that haunts the lower town every Samhain."

"Yes that's right they call him the spirit of the solstice night." Leon nodded.

"What nonsense." Gwaine laughed slapping Leon on the back.

"You know what they say." Elyan said, "Those who laugh at the spirits can be sure of a grave fright."

The other knights nodded Gwaine continued to ridicule the Camelot superstition.

"Honestly call yourselves men." He laughed. "Whose turn is it for the next round?"

"I'd best get back. Arthur loves his early training." Leon smiled. "But have a drink on me."

"Is anyone going to stay with me for one last drink?" Gwaine asked not quite believing the other Knights where going to leave him alone on his birthday night.

"I need an early night." Percival said with a sympathetic smile.

"What about you Mordred, you're only a young man don't let these miserable specimens force you into bed early."

"Sorry but needs must." Mordred smiled, "But have a drink on me too. I'll see you later."

The four Knights made for the door hearing Gwaine calling them "a bunch of lightweights!"

Later that Night

It was 2am in the morning and Gwaine made his way nosily into his chambers. By now he was worst for wear. He had somehow lost a boot of his foot, but that didn't stop him making his way up the stairs. As his foot caught a box that had been left at the top of the corridor, he bent down and went "Shoo."

Now that he was walking on straight ground he increased his speed, grabbing at the wall to steady him. When he reached his chambers he carefully put down the handle. He tip toed his way over to his bed, carelessly kicking off his boot as he did so. He sat down to take off his clothes but half way through collapsed fully clothed onto the bed. Before long he was snoring happily away.

Suddenly he felt a sensation something he had never felt before. The feeling made his arms go goosepimply and despite himself he shuddered, as he tried to make sense of it. Seeing the window was open and a breeze was blowing through it, he laughed to himself realising it must have been that.

He sauntered over to the window having to make two attempts to get hold of the handle. On the second attempt he managed to pull it shut, he smiled to himself and thought of his warm bed. But as he made his way over he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head around slowly he saw a shadow on the wall.

"Where is my sword?" he wondered panicking slightly. He then remembered it was by his table. He quietly moved towards it, but just as he went to get hold of it the wardrobe door opened and there was a white figure standing there. Suddenly Gwaine was stuck to the floor in shock and surprise. The figure jumped towards him, losing his senses Gwaine went flying out of his room and shouting down the corridor,

"There's a ghost in my chambers I've just seen a ghost!" he yelled.

He suddenly found himself face to face with a far from amused Arthur.

"Gwaine it is 2.30 in the morning. Do you care to tell me what is going on?" he fumed.

"I've just seen a ggghost in my chambers." Gwaine said. "I'm telling you it was white and, and, well ghostly."

Arthur starred at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Let's go and see." Arthur said.

Arthur carefully opened the door, the first thing he saw was Leon and Mordred rolling on the floor laughing with a sheet over the top of them.

Grinning Arthur turned round to Gwaine.

"There's your ghost Gwaine."

As realisation dawned Gwaine's face went extremely pink.

"This story cannot get out." Gwaine insisted.

But everyone was too busy laughing to promise him any such favour.


End file.
